A guideway system generally refers to a particular type of transportation system in which transport vehicles are configured move over one or more guideway rails. Guideway systems having a single guideway rail may also have a running surface or substrate for support of transport vehicles while the guideway rail serves to guide the transport vehicle along specified paths.